


Just Couple Things

by Euphoric_Areum15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accusations, Aftercare, Caning, Cock Rings, Crying, Cute, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Punishment, Slight Masochism, Swearing, color system, ddlb, degrading, oversensitivity, slight sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoric_Areum15/pseuds/Euphoric_Areum15
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a beautiful memory.©️Euphoric_Areum15





	1. Engagement Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first one-shot and I hope it's not too bad. Thank you.  
> ©️ Euphoric_Areum15

"Will you please just listen to me?" Yeonmin shouted at an angry Seungyu. Seungyu ignored the begging boy and continued packing his things. "Why don't you tell your little boyfriend to listen to you, huh? I bet he just loves listening to your bullshit since you're so good at it." Seungyu snapped back. 

Yeonmin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Could you please sit down for a minute and let me explain, babe, it's not what you think." To Yeonmin's surprised, Seungyu throws the items he was holding to the floor and sat on their bed, sniffling. Yeonmin sighed. "He is nothing more than a friend. He was just helping me with something." Seungyu scoffed. "Like getting your dick wet?" He questioned. 

Yeonmin smirked. "More like getting you wed." Seungyu's face contorted in confusion. "What the fuck do you mean by "Wed" like "Wednesday"?" He asked, mimicking quotation marks. Yeonmin gently kneeled on one knee, grabbing a small box from his jean pocket. Seungyu's eyes went wide. "I wanted him to help me decide which ring I should propose to you with. That's why i didn't tell you where i was going, or going out really early in the morning and coming home late, not letting you touch my phone, any of that because you would find out." Yeonmin blurted out. 

Seungyu's eyes began filling with unshed tears. "I didn't want to propose to you until your birthday but I guess now's a better time, right?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful crystal band. "Lee Seungyu of Seongnam, will you please do the pleasure of marrying me?" Yeonmin smiled to his boyfriend. Seungyu's tears spilled from his eyes and began to sob. Yeonmin stood up quickly to comfort Seungyu. "I-.." Seungyu wiped his eyes with a tissue Yeonmin handed him. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I accused you like that. I thought you didn't want me anymore." Yeonmin pulled him in for a hug. 

"I could never not love you, baby, you mean everything to me." He rubbed circles in Seungyu's back to calm him down. "God, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me." Seungyu whispered and leaned into Yeonmin's neck and closed his eyes. Yeonmin giggled. "I'm sure I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I would've been a hobo with no job without you." Seungyu let out a small laugh. "You're absolutely right, you would've been fucked." Yeonmin hummed. Seungyu raised his head from Yeonmin's shoulder and cupped his face in his small hands. 

They gazed into each other's eyes longingly, like if they looked away the other would disappear. "Yes." Seungyu caressed Yeonmin's cheek. "I would be honored to be your husband, Jung Yeonmin." Yeonmin felt his heart skip a beat. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his new fiancé's lips and pulled away grabbing the ring from its place in the box he slipped it on Seungyu's ring finger swiftly. "It fits perfectly. Thank you." Seungyu smiled at him, butterflies going wild in his tummy. Yeonmin laughed, flopping himself on the messy bed of clothes. "Why are you thanking me?" He questioned the younger boy. "For loving me. For taking care of me. For accepting me. Encouraging me. Supporting me. Thank you for everything." Seungyu leaned in first for a kiss this time. 

Yeonmin placed a hand on the back of Seungyu's neck and brought him on top to straddle him, not breaking the initiated make out session. Yeonmin is the first to break it after a minute. "You're so beautiful. So gorgeous for me." He kissed Seungyu's nose. "My beautiful prince." He kissed down to his neck, nipping at the skin. Seungyu let out soft moans at the contact, running his hand through the chestnut colored hair of his lover. Yeonmin then flipped them over, shoving Seungyu's orange suitcases to the floor. He continued to kiss all around Seungyu's collarbone up to his ear and paused. "Did you think it was a smart idea to get mouthy with me, baby?" Yeonmin's voice dropped a few octaves. Seungyu audibly gulped. 

He knew this isn't Yeonmin anymore. "It seems like you've forgotten where your place is, hm?" Yeonmin slides his hands down to the hem of Seungyu's shirt, slowly lifting it up. "You thought you could pack and leave without my permission? I don't blame you, dumb babies don't understand basic common sense do they." Seungyu's breath hitched. Yeonmin smirked, noticing his baby slipping into his headspace. "Come on, baby, let's get these uncomfortable clothes off of you, hm?" 

Yeonmin suggested and Seungyu slightly nodded, feeling cloudy already. Yeonmin lifted Seungyu's blue t-shirt from his torso, brushing over his nipples, making Seungyu shiver from the touch. He then unbuckled his belt from his shorts and slid them down revealing his cute panda bear undies. Yeonmin coos for a moment, and Seungyu whimpered from embarrassment. Yeonmin stopped to admire his fiancé's body. "Every part of you is so lovely, baby. Your tummy, your lips, your thighs, your toes, everything. You're amazing." Yeonmin poked to every part he listed. 

Seungyu giggled and grabbed a pillow, slapping it against his face to hide the redness. Yeonmin frowned. "No, no, Love. None of that. You don't want a bigger punishment now do you?" Seungyu shaked his head. Yeonmin slapped his thigh. "What did I say about using your words?" Seungyu whined. "No, Daddy.." He squirmed from the sting. "No, Daddy what, baby?" Yeonmin's finger tips brushed over Seungyu's hardening cock. "N-no, Daddy, I don't want a bigger punishment. I'm a good boy." He choked out, distracted from the sudden pleasure. "Good job, baby. That wasn't so hard was it?" 

Yeonmin asked rhetorically. He lifted Seungyu up with a yelp coming from the younger, and placed him in front of him. "Take off your undies." Yeonmin commanded. Seungyu wastes no time slipping them off and threw them into the large pile of forgotten clothes. "Repeat after me: Green means go, Yellow means slow down, and Red means stop altogether. Our safe word is froggie." Yeonmin said to Seungyu who immediately repeated it back to him. 

"Good. Now what did you do wrong?" Yeonmin crossed his arms. Seungyu looked down. "I-" His chin was snapped up by a strong hand. "You are to look at me while speaking. Continue." Seungyu let out a shakey breath. "I swore, raised my voice, and attempted to leave without your permission. I'm sorry, Daddy." Yeonmin hummed, pleased with his baby's confession. "Cane, belt, or hand?" He asked the nervous boy standing in front of him. "Cane, sir, please.." Seungyu whispered. 

"Don't move." Yeonmin stood to grab his needed materials, and came behind the boy, armed with a brown wooden cane. "Bend over." Seungyu bent over, resting his palms on the mattress, body shaking and dick leaking from anticipation. Seungyu felt something tight slide to the base of his twitching cock. "Just in case you don't have too much fun. It's a punishment, after all." Yeonmin whispered devilishly, securing the cockring. "How many hits do you think you deserve, baby?" Yeonmin began to massage the flesh on the boy's backside. "Thirty, daddy, please." Seungyu begged. Yeonmin laughed. "My, my I have such a pain slut, hm? I was only going to do twenty-five but you asked for thirty and my prince gets what he wants, doesn't he?" Seungyu nodded and immediately felt a severe sting on his ass. "What the fuck did I say about using your mouth to speak, dumbass?" Yeonmin growled. 

Seungyu felt tears prickle at his eyes from the hurtful words. "I'm s-sorry, sir, I get what I w-want because I'm a prince." He managed to get out. Two more hits came down and Seungyu let out a scream, elbows too weak to keep him steady and fell to the bed. "Color?" Yeonmin rubbed the reddening cheeks. "Green, daddy.. I'm okay." Seungyu breathed out. "More... Please.." Yeonmin smiled and hit the boy more, each hit harder than the last. 

Seungyu was a sobbing mess, tears and drool mixing together on the sheets. "You're taking it so well, baby, I'm proud of you." Seungyu smiled at the praise. Nearing almost 17 hits, Seungyu feels a stirring in his lower abdomen. "Daddy.. Can I please cum? Please.." Seungyu asked, his voice hoarse. "Color, baby?" Yeonmin ruffled his lover's blonde hair. "G-green." Seungyu said and felt the grip in his hair get tighter. His head was snatched back, omitting a moan from his bruised lips. Yeonmin leaned down to his ear. "Go ahead, my Prince" 

Yeonmin hit him again and Seungyu's hips stuttered violently, cumming dry. "My dumb baby, so impatient." After hit 26, Seungyu was in shambles and close to falling apart. His little member aching and sensitive from two more dry orgasms. "Daddy.." Seungyu sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you." He said fast and barely understandable. Yeonmin cooed and swung down, finishing the remaining hits and slipped off the cockring. "Cum, my dumb baby, you did so good." Yeonmin jerked Seungyu who soon released into his hand. "I'll be right back." 

He dropped the cane and left out the room for a moment and came back with a box and clean hands. "Come here, baby." Yeonmin picked up the sore boy and placed him on his tummy. He grabbed the cooling cream from the box and carefully applied it to the multicolored ass. Seungyu flinched but calm down after feeling the cream kick in. "Yeonmin?" Seungyu said. "Wait, until I'm done, baby, then we can talk all you want. You took it so well, I'm so so proud." Yeonmin shushed him. He grabbed the wet cloth and wiped Seungyu's face gently, kissing his pouty lips. 

"Thanks for the engagement gift." Seungyu rested his head on his arm, his comment dripped with sarcasm. Yeonmin laughed, putting away the toys. "Pleasure's all mine, babe. Seungyu smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you, Jung Yeonmin." He whispered. Yeonmin looked at his dozed off fiancé in absolute awe. "I love you more, Jung Seungyu."

©️ Euphoric_Areum15


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night at the Jung-Lee household and Yeonmin wants to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Jaz. Hope you enjoy it, love!  
> ©️ Euphoric_Areum15

Yeonmin and Seungyu Part 2  
Established relationship, humor, fluff, face sitting, degrading, slight suffocation, movie night

Seungyu walked into the dark living room holding a large bowl of popcorn, throwing a few in his mouth. He plopped next to his lover on the big comfy sofa and grabbed the blanket. "What movie did you pick?" Seungyu questioned his fiancé who sat on the floor, back leaning on the couch and scanned through a few movies on Hulix. 

Yeonmin hummed in thought. "I'm caught in between '13 going on 30' or 'Austin Powers: Gold Member'" He sighed. Seungyu rolled his eyes. "You know '13 going on 30' is superior, how dare you have anything else compete." Seungyu scoffed. Yeonmin laughed lightly. "Yes, My prince, how foolish of me." Yeonmin clicked on the chick flick and got comfortable. Seungyu shot him a questioning look. "Why aren't you cuddling with me? It's movie night." Seungyu whined. 

Yeonmin chewed on his bottom lip mindlessly. "Do you think we could try something.. different?" Yeonmin asked the slouched boy. Seungyu sat up at the question. "Like what?" He sat their popcorn aside. "Could you maybe uhh.. sit on my face during the movie?" Yeonmin's begging eyes met Seungyu's. Seungyu scratched his head. "Is there a particular reason why you want that?" Yeonmin shrugged. "It's a comfort thing." Seungyu nodded. "Well, I guess. Why not? Do you want me naked or.." He trailed off. 

Yeonmin shaked his head. "Nope, just your bottom bare. You can keep your cute sweater on. Well, MY sweater." Seungyu held in a giggle. "Bold of you to assume we have our own clothes anymore." Yeonmin laughed and stood up. "I'm going to lay on my back and you just come and sit on top, okay?" He announced. Seungyu nodded and waited for Yeonmin to move to his spot. Yeonmin got comfortable on his back and motioned for Seungyu to take off his shorts. 

He slid them off and walked toward Yeonmin and squatted above his face. "Sit down, baby boy." Yeonmin assued. Seungyu hesitated. "I don't want to suffocate you.." Yeonmin kissed his left cheek. "Maybe that's what I want." He gripped both sides of Seungyu's thighs and pulled him down onto face. Seungyu sighed and adjusted his legs a bit. He grabbed his popcorn and enjoyed his favorite movie. 

About halfway through, he felt something wet push at his rim. He yelped and tried to move off but Yeonmin kept him in place and continued prodding his entrance with his tongue. "Hyung.. I'm trying to watch.. mm the movie." Seungyu's breath hitched from the sudden pleasure. 

That only pushed Yeonmin to go deeper. "Oh fuck.." Seungyu cursed and threw his head back, arms trembling. "This- wasn't p-part of the deal." Yeonmin was obviously getting sick of Seungyu's talking during the movie and slapped his thigh, signaling him to shut up and watch. Seungyu whimpered and tried to pay attention to the movie, his cock rose with attention but he knew better than to touch what's not his. 

Yeonmin began slurping furiously at the hole and Seungyu spilled the popcorn he had previously gripped like it was a lifeline. Yeonmin slapped his ass again and pulled off. "You just couldn't help but make a mess, could you, stupid bitch?" Yeonmin's voice rasped from under the shuddering boy. 

Seungyu moaned at the words and nodded. "I'm sorry, sir, but could you please continue? I'm so close.." Yeonmin smiled to himself and held his lover's hand going back to lap at the winking hole. Seungyu grinded down on the muscle and chased his oragasm. "H-hyung.. I'm close-" He trailed off as his hips stuttered along the boy's lips. Thick white strips of cum painted Yeonmin's black shirt. Yeonmin lifted the boy and sat him in his lap, his ass touching his mess.

He wrapped his arms around him, watching the end of the movie. "I hope you enjoyed it, baby." He pecked his messy hair. Seungyu slapped his thigh. "How come we didn't do that sooner?" He grumbled. Yeonmin laughed. "I thought you would judge me." Seungyu huffed. "I like holding your cock in my mouth when we sleep, this is a judgement free zone." Seungyu said matter-of-factly. Yeonmin nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." 

©️ Euphoric_Areum15


End file.
